This was not expected
by Owl101lover
Summary: "Are you ready?" his eyes glistened in the moons light. He grabbed my hand and we kissed. My stomach felt all fluttery and I had fireworks going off in my head. "yes" we ran towards what might be our doom.
1. Chapter 1

"Look out!" Jack yelled as a fire ball flew right past my head. I turned around and saw it vaporize a red sports car. All that was left was a pile of ashes.

"RWAAAAAAARG!" A giant bird,bat,human thing swooped down landing on the large half bull half "other" beast. By now my thoughts didn't even know what to think! Being attacked by a creature throwing fireballs and then another monster coming landing on it!

Well just clearing this up, I'm Jane, I'm 12 and jack is my little brother and he's 9. We are in New York because our sister was auditioning for an act on broadway but it got canceled do to weather but we were already here.

*FLASHBACK*

"what are we going to do?" I asked Jenny.

"Well I'm going to have to find a job that pays well quickly so I can keep us fed and under a roof for a while. We can't exactly go back home under these weather conditions and we can't spend our plane money."

"look what I found!" Jack called from the other room. He got the best room, it was small but it was the coolest. It had a big tv and video games. Jenny and I shared the bigger room but it didn't have video games or a big tv but it had a bigger bed.

He came into our room with a wad of cash about a foot thick. "See! It just appeared!" he held it out to Jenny excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! Are you sure this wasn't already here? Where did you find it? Did someone hide it and forget to get it when they left?" Jenny said without taking a breath.

"Nope it was right on my bed and there was a note. I don't know what it says it was foreign I think but then again it could be English I don't have a very big vocabulary..." Jack said.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

The bird vaporized the bull with a firey whip and turned to me and jack. His bottom lip was quivering and his knees were shaking. I would've felt bad if I wasn't going into shock.

My heart was beating so hard my chest was moving. The bird turned and hissed, it could've been a laugh but I didn't care to find out. I turned to jack and grabbed his hand tightly. He looked at me unsurely.

"Well, Well, I see you haven't made it to camp yet," the bird cracked its whip and down right at us.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a dark cave. I heard a light "tsking" sound. I tried to move but I was paralyzed from the neck down. I tried to wiggle but I don't think I m moving its too dark to tell and I don't really feel anything. I tried to concentrate one what my skin felt but it was as if I were numb.

"Jane?" I heard jack call.

"Over here, Jack. "

Suddenly the lights flicked on and I discovered we were in a room. I looked down at my body to see it wasn't there. I gasped and looked for Jack.

"Haha, Wow! Are you to pretty to be under a spell ,Jane?"

My breathe caught and I recognized that voice. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the voice. The voice didnt say anything else so I opened them and moved my eyes around frantically looking for jack. Suddenly I saw a man standing in front of my face which was apparently on the floor. My body was gone! My brain said again and I started to panic. How could my body be gone? Why did I wake up in this room? Who is this guy?! Where is jack!?

"Are you going to explain why I am in this room with no body and who you are?!" I yelled at the dude. I couldn't really see his face but I could tell it was a he.

"No, but I will tell you that your body isn't gone. I used a spell to put you in the ground. Yeah your next question might be why but I'll tell you now it's not for any particular reason I just thought it would be funnier than you being tied up. " I focused on his voice and finally found out who he was. Ok I won't blow this maybe I can convince him...

" So you put me in the ground... Where's jack?" I couldn't hear him anymore.

"Haha! Still worried about family when your the only one in trouble? We let him go home with Jenny and gave them about 20 grand!" I was about to speak when he said suddenly, "oh yeah and erase every memory they ever had with you and every one else's too. Your parents, friends, even people you might've even passed in the hallway!" he sounded amused, like it was some big accomplishment. I totally forgot my plan and said "then why did you send me love notes everyday for two years, Damen?!" I yelled, "because you were so embarrassed?! You kidnap me and erase me from everyone's thoughts because you like or still liked me?!"

He started laughing and it got louder and louder then he finally said, "Hun, you WISH I still liked you!" he lunged at me and I closed my eyes waiting for him to make contact but he didn't. I opened my eyes and he was frozen. I started floating up out of the ground and could feel my body again I looked around, looking for an enemy. I saw no one and ran out the door. Ran until I was miles away then saw I was out in the middle of no where. On the rim of a forest that could last forever. I had no idea where I was but I couldn't see anyone or anything so I'm probably safe.

It was dawn, the sun just coming up and birds where singing. I was laying on a big rock near a stream just inside that forest. Replaying everything that had happened. My mind just doing its own thing trying to distract me from myself. Then I heard leafs crunching and a lady said, "darling? Why would you be out here? Come with me and we will get you all fixed up. " I turned and saw the most beautiful lady ever. It was hypnotizing. Her eyes like a collidescope and her hair the most beautiful shade of amber. She was wearing a white silk dress with crystals making it shine brighter than the sun.

"are you coming?" she asked and turned and started leading me to where ever she was bringing me. Her high heels clicked as we walked and it was as if I were in a trance following her.

All of the sudden a beautiful white mansion appeared in front of us. "here we are!" she said and grabbed my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the door opened my breath was gone. It was like a magazine picture but a thousand times better. As I stared in awe the lady just walked down the hallway and it took all of my will power to turn away and follow her.

"I've been waiting for you ,darling!" she said half jokingly. " here's your room and from all my notes about you- I mean by seeing you all- I mean- your closet has clothes that all fit you And all that."

I looked around my room that was bigger than my first house we had in frisco! It had an UPSTAIRS! And it was purple, white, and black themed! It was my dream room even better.

All I could say was, "OMG!" and "IS THIS REAL?!" and "THANK YOU!"

The lady said " I thought you might like it," and simply left me there staring.

I wondered if I would even dare looking in my closet and in my dresser... I slowly inched towards the door knob and turned.

I couldn't breathe! My closet was a mall! With every single store imaginable even the food ones and I had it all to my self except the cooks at all the restraunts! There was even a movie theater!

"Oh my god..." I didn't know what to do or go first. Then my brain reminded me I had to probably go figure out who the lady was and all that.

I turned around walking out of my closet/mall and saw the lady standing there smiling. "did you just absolutely love it?!" she asked

All I could was nod and say "uh huh!"

"good let's get you cleaned up and some food " she said happily.

"um...ma'am? What do I call you? What's your name?" I asked a little shy.

" my name is Aphrodite and you can call me mom."

My jaw dropped open and a billion thought ran through my head. Is she my mom? Or is she just saying that? Is she "adopting" me? What if she's evil? What if she's going to hurt me? If she wanted to do that she wouldn't have gotten me all this stuff , right? And my moms at home... But they don't know me anymore. Then the horrible thought came. They don't know me at all... I didn't even realize it until the lady brushed a tear off my cheek that I was crying.

" I'm sorry... I-I I just my family doesn't know me anymore..." I started crying harder.

"aww honey it's ok they weren't really your family anyway. I'm your real mom and if u want proof I'll give you some but first lets go get you in the shower and in some fresh new clothes. "

I was bewildered by her comment: " they weren't really my family," what's that supposed to mean?

She looked in one of my drawers and grabbed a beautiful dress and held it up to me. It was gorgeous. She then grabbed some "under clothes" and I wondered how she had my size...

She led me out of my room and down a hall way that led to another into a giant room with a marble swimming pool bathtub and a shower the had holes on the roof and came out like rain. Aphrodite/mom adjusted the water in the shower, layed down my clothes on the matching marble sink that had so much make up products and hair stuff it was WAY to much! I loved it!

"I'll see you in about an hour" she said and left and closed the door. This is going to be fun...

I jumped into the 7 foot bathtub and had the time of my life. Then I thought I might as well try the shower and it was amazing! It was like being messaged and cleaned at the same time. After I chose a soap and washed I dried off and looked at my clothes again.

I put it on and gasped. I looked gorgeous! I hardly recognized my self. I walked down the hallway and almost ran into Aphrodite/mom.

"Wow! I knew you'd look great in that. Follow me it's time for breakfast!"

Do I even need to explain the kitchen?! I sat down in a velvet chair and tried to sit all proper like, like aphrodite/mom. Chefs walked in and brought all these different foods and I saw the most gourmet looking pancakes EVER.

"does anything look good to you?" she asked

"all of it!" I said.

"okay we'll I guess I'll explain it all to you now." she sighed


	4. Chapter 4

I just sat there waiting for her to start to explain what she meant by "They weren't your family anyway" and that she's my mom..

She looked up and sighed, " I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.." She started. "I am your real mother. I had to send you to a different family when you were a baby because you were in danger staying here. Circe could only help me for about the first 10 to 11 years with the mortal family believing you were theirs… unfortunately we sorta got into a fight-"

"Wait! Who's Circe?"

"She's um..you can ask at camp," she looked around a little nervously.

"Camp? Your already sending me away?! You tell me you're my mom right after im attacked by some monsters and striped away from the only people who I THOUGHT loved me but-OMG!" I stormed to my room which I was also kind of mad about because for one: I'd rather leave but with all this crazy stuff going on with monsters and stuff it wouldn't be the smartest thing and for two: I was being a bit dramatic and should've let her explain but … well now I'm mad at myself..

" Just let me explain," Aphrodite was sitting on my bed!

"What? How did you get in here?!" I gasped.

" Just please let me explain, you need to leave for both of our safety. I know this is all new to you and I'm not allowed to explain as much as I would like to but you need to get to camp soon. Once they all explain, umm, the 'happenings'," she put air quotes around "happenings", " I will explain it all! I promise."

"Well for some reason I'm guessing you don't want to explain this until I know something that you don't want to tell me so ok I guess the sooner the better to get to this camp." I said rushing a little. I had so many thoughts and emotions jumbled up in my head I just started blocking it out and trying to figure out what I could. Not necessarily like putting them together. That reminds me of a time when my friend Kali and I saw some nerdy girl in the hall way trying to put on make up while a big jock walked down the hall way and either because she was rushing or terrible at doing make up she had lipstick on her cheek and clumped mascara. So he was passing her and she stuttered, "H-h-hi," she said looking down. "You?! Seriously? Haha HEY JERRY THIS NERD TRIED TO TALK TO ME!" If you didn't guess she ran of crying and me and Kali helped her… I don't even know why I thought of that… does Kali even remember me? I looked up and Aphrodite was looking at me sympathetically.

" I'm sorry, honey. She doesn't no one does but that's a good thing in a few ways! You can restart but you are right and we are running out of time. You need to pack some clothes and I will be in the living room." Her eyes sparkled and changed colors to blue and purple mixed to the prettiest shade.

I sighed, "Ok."

She walked out of the room leaving me to look through all the clothes. "Well," I thought, "shopping spree!"


	5. Chapter 5

After I was done packing my very expensive clothes and some toiletries I met Aphrodite ,or mom I'm not sure what to call her yet, in the living room.

"Umm hi," I said. She looked up and smiled.

"I have a surprise for you!" She reached into her designer purse and pulled out a shiny golden necklace with amethyst,diamonds, and some beautiful pink stones in it as well. It came with a matching ring except the ring was mostly diamond with the other two stones around it. I stared in awe. It was so beautiful there wasn't even a word for it in English at least…

"Thank you SOO much!"

"That's not all either," she smiled. "It also does this." She took them and the ring instantly turned into a sword. It was golden with a silver handle with all the stones beautifully placed.

"OMG it-Wait! It turns into a sword?"

"Yes, you'll need it trust me, you just take it off your finger and basically it turns into a sword."

"What about the necklace?"

"It's a shield." She said it like it was obvious but she didn't care to demonstrate that time. "You try."

I picked it up from the little case it was in and it instantly turned to a shield matching the sword. "Wow, how do I make it necklace form and ring form again?"

"Just do this." She showed me how to press a certain spot and it shrank back down.

"Thank you so much! This is beautiful!" I put them on and smiled.

"Your welcome but you need to go now..-" The door bell rang and some guy just walked in. He turned and glared right at me. He was wearing sunglasses but behind them it was as if his eyes were on fire. I gasped and looked at Aphrodite. She was looking at the ground nervously.

"Who's this? You had another one?!"

"Ares I had her 12 years ago before the bet! I promise!"

"Well didn't I say I was getting tired of them? What about-" he stopped mid sentence and glared at me again. "Your leaving!" He yelled. He grabbed my arm and dragged me outside and onto his leather seated motorcycle that looked like it was human skin.. I shuddered and tried not to look as scared as I was.

He slammed onto the motorcycle and cursed. Aphrodite ran to the door but didn't stop him.

"Hold on or don't your choice!" We were all of the sudden going faster than a roller coaster. Everything was a blur and I was holding on for dear life. This Ares guy seems like a real jerk and when he said "had another one" I'm guessing children.. As soon as he walked in all my anger towards everything flared up again. I don't want to have to deal with this crazy life! Gods I should just jump!

I gasped. Oh my gosh what am I thinking?! This guy is making me feel this way. I don't know how I know that but- ok thoughts shut up! I thought.

"So…Where are we going?"

He grunted, "You think you have permission to talk?!" He spit.

"What's your problem?!" As soon as the words came out I regretted it. He slammed on the breaks, got off and threw me off.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" His bikers jacket at least matched his anger…

"Well how dare you talk to ANYONE like that?!" I sounded way more confident than I felt.

"I don't have to take that from some CHILD! Youre lucky I am nicer than most gods. They would've already killed you or turned you into a rock. Have fun getting eaten by monsters," He smirked and got on his bike. He was gone in a trail of smoke and fire in less than a second.

"Great," I thought. "Just great!"


	6. Chapter 6

I walked down the rode waiting for civilization as i waited for something to attack me. All my thoughts came pouring back into my head. Aphrodite never even explained. She kept "trying" but didn't. I could die right now and I doubt anyone would know well except Aphrodite if she cares. She let that guy push her and me around like that!

"Oh my gods!" I said aloud. It was starting to get dark and the nearby woods started howling. Wait?! Where did "gods" come from? I quickly forgot about what i said as soon as I saw some strawberry fields and a barn on a hill. The weird part was that wasn't all... There a was a big tree in front of the gate entrance and a Golden Fleece draped over it with a dragon laying around it.

"What the..."

I started walking away but then I thought, "maybe since they have a protector dragon they can help me!" But then I thought they could kill me easily too if there was anyone there.

"Well, what's a life without risks?" I muttered. My "dad" always said that but- tears welled but in my eyes. I quickly brushed them away and walked towards the farm house.

As soon as I got near the tree the dragon lifted its head and glared. It laid back down after it sniffed a few times which was even weirder. There was a sign over the gate entrance. At first it looked like it said "pacm flha loodb" but after a second of rearranging the letters it said "camp half blood." Maybe this was the camp Aphrodite was talking about.

I walked in and looked around. There was the house to my right and a volley ball court to my right. A pavilion filled with people a little further and a "U" of cabins then some more next to it.

"Intruder!" Someone yelled from no where. I didn't see anyone but then suddenly a lot of people were there looking at me... My brain must be skipping or something because I didn't see them come...

I held up my hands, "Uh..No I'm Jane. My "mother" sorta sent me here- in a way-it's complicated-" I was interrupted by a guy that came trotting up on a horse. As he got closer he was DEFINITELY NOT on a Horse. My jaw dropped. HE WAS A HORSE!

" Back to your dinner kids, this is not concerning you." He waved them away and they talked quietly as they walked back towards the pavilion.

"Hello ,Jane. I'm Chiron," he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said a little freaked out. His top half was connected to a horse except where the horses neck and head should be that's where Chiron's upper body was.

"Welcome to camp half blood! I am the camp director. If you will please follow me we can sort this out."

He didn't need to explain what we were sorting out because it was sorta obvious. I don't know why I'm feeling shy though. I've been the new kid before but now that no one knows me i feel really... Weird?

Chiron led me into the house and offered me a seat. He pulled up a wheel chair and lowered himself in. It was like a magic hat! His whole entire horse half was gone! He had a blanket on his lap and fake legs out the bottom. This is officially the weirdest day EVER.

"So can you please explain what happened that led you to this camp?"

Chiron was so inviting I almost just spilled out my entire life but I stopped my self and just told him the part about the monsters and Damen. Then when I mentioned Aphrodite and Ares his emotions where harder to read.

"Well thank you for sharing. Most campers that first come are either really shy or don't want to talk. Or of course have no idea..."

"Your welcome...What do I do now?"

"You move into the Aphrodite's cabin and tomorrow i will have Annabeth and Percy explain more. You'd better get to your canin. its almost lights out so If I were you I'd go make friends with your cabin before they go to sleep and wake to a stranger..."

"Uh. Yeah that would be weird. Ok, um, bye."

As soon as I got to the cabin I nearly choked on perfume.

"Hi I'm Jane," I said. Everyone turned and their jaws fell to the ground. I forgot I was still wearing my designer dress which still looked beautiful with my ring and necklace.

Some dark haired girl with glittering eyes walked up to me and said, "Hi Jane! I'm Rebecca!" She smiled. "You can put your stuff here and sleep on this bunk next to me and Kate!"

"I'm Kate!" Kate beamed. She looked about 6 but was adorable!

"Nice to meet you two!" I looked around everyone else was still staring.

"Well ok then," I thought as I put my bag on my bed. "Tonight will be interesting..."


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't sleep! I sat waiting for my eyes to close but my brain wouldn't stop! Thinking, caring... I wish I could just shut it out! These people here in this very cabin, sleeping and dreaming, are just like me! We have the same mom. We can be friends! We can be sisters. They can help me and ..I'll return the favor!

Everyone was asleep now. I tried and tried but sleep wouldn't come. Before I knew it there was light shining in and everyone was awake and getting ready.

"Gods! You look horrible! Are you ok?" Rebecca asked me after a few of the girls left.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked looking up at me.

"I couldn't sleep last night," I sighed.

"You should've told me! I could've helped you fall asleep or kept you company!" Kate cried up at me.

"No sweetie I'm fine!"

"Owkay," Kate said in her cute baby voice.

"Well sucks for you because today we have a lot of stuff for you to do," Rebecca said sympathetically as she tossed me a bag.

"What's this?"

"Your kit! But don't open it til after lunch with me because I wanna show you something!"

"Ok? Why did you give it to me if I can't open it?"

"I...don't know...?" Rebecca said slowly.

We both laughed until one of the campers came in and yelled at Rebecca to bring me to the house when we were dressed.

"Better get dressed now and then you can tell me more about our mom and what her house looked like!"

"Ok but you get to tell me in exchange all the got to knows around camp. Deal?"

"Deal."

We then proceeded to shake hands and giggle until Kate cleared her throat loudly and stood with her hands on her hips while tapping her foot. The sight just made me and Rebecca crack up. Kate gave up and left after her many failed attempts to get our attention.

We walked to mess hall or ,should I say, pushed! What was left one might ask? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

" I told you guys to hurry!" Kate whined.

"Sorry, kiddo," I said leaning over and messing with her hair. BIG MISTAKE!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I never ever ever ever ever told you that you could do that! Oh my gods! What have you done!?" Yep! My sympathy head pat forgot that this little drama child was a daughter of my "beloved" mother.

"You have no idea what you have just done..." Rebecca shook her head sadly.

"...wha-" I started to say but was cut off by a head splitting cry. Then, all at once, it stopped.

"Now or never! This is your 10 second escape before-" Rebecca was saying but I wasn't quite hearing. I was just staring at Kate in shock that he could make so much noise!

"Before what? How do I escape!" I turned but Rebecca was gone. Wait..! She's GONE?! I turned in all directions searching for her and weirdly enough NO ONE was anywhere! Just Kate and I. Alone. After a warning about her...

"Times up," Kate said with a smirk.

"I dont-" I caught my breath. All at once the air was filled with an intoxicating smell of perfume and flowers. It got stronger and stronger to the point there wasn't anymore oxygen to breathe.

"You never touch the hair!" Kate glared at me with a smile as I started choking. I tried to move but like Rebecca said... I lost my chance. The gravity pulling at me, clawing me down, inviting me down to the ground.

"NO." I stood up straight looked straight into Kate's suprised eyes and said, "No. You are no princess. You're a little brat who thinks that these gifts she's been given are for her own use. You can't try to hurt someone just because they touched your spoiled, prissy, UGLY head of yours! News flash for you! Your only 2 feet tall. You are not intimidating and your ridiculous to think so!"

Her face was covered in complete shock, then to anger, then back to surprise and then to a softened, defeated look and finally, settled to nothing. Everything and nothing at the same time.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." She looked up at me but I knew she didn't really mean it. She had tears. Not the right ones though. These were embarrassed tears not I'm-sorry-I-was-wrong tears. Of course she's still thinking of herself.

"Bye!" I said after a moment of awkward staring. And I turned and just ran. No where in particular, which isn't good for more than a bajillion reasons.

1) I'm supposed to be doing things!

2) I don't know how to get back if I get lost or anything.

3) if I get lost ... Don't they have monsters in the forest?!

Ok so avoiding the forest... I thought and turned towards a secluded looking river. I scanned the area with no campers to be seen. I sat on the edge of the water and just stared.

What am I supposed to do?! Kate hates me. Rebecca ran away! I don't know anybody here. I don't know how to get or go ANYWHERE! And again, what am I supposed to do. Wait... Where is everyone? I ran back to the pavilions and saw no one. Did they go on a field trip?... I doubt it.

"Hey!" I turned so fast I almost fell over but I was greeted with a teenage boy around my age.

"Hi! Um...uh..." I nervously looked down at the ground.

"I'm Logan," he smiled at me.


End file.
